


Stroke me

by lil_1337



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-07-07
Updated: 2005-07-07
Packaged: 2017-11-06 09:55:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/417543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lil_1337/pseuds/lil_1337
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quatre gets rubbed the wrong way during a bad day.  Inspired by the song “The Stroke” sung by Billy Squire.  Something about the line “Say you're a winner but man you're just a sinner now” just screamed Quatre.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stroke me

“Yes, sir Mr. Winner. Right away, sir. Anything else you need sir?”

Quatre frowned, his eyes boring into the overeager young man standing in front of him. If Raleigh thought being ingratiating was going to further his position in WEI he had another think coming. He could barely contain the growl of frustration that threatened to escape between his clenched teeth. He was sick to death of yes men, and ass kissers. Just because he was the CEO didn’t mean he was infallible. What he needed were people who would challenge his ideas and directions, that could think for themselves and were willing to stand up to him if it was important. If he was wrong he wanted someone to tell him! Sighing he threw himself into his chair and ran his hand through his hair. He needed to get the hell out of the office for a while before he lost it and yelled at someone. Slipping his coat on he headed for the door.

The secretary in the outer office brightened her smile when she saw Quatre striding across the room to her desk. “ Is there anything /I/ can do for you Mr. Winner?”

‘Stop looking at me like you’re picking out curtains or lingerie’ Quatre thought uncharitably before adding out loud. “I’m leaving for the day. If anything important comes up I have my cell phone or you can reach me at home.”

First thing tomorrow morning that girl was going back to the clerical pool Quatre decided on his way out of the building. She was efficient enough as a secretary but he was tired of the way she batted her eyes at him and asked if she could do /anything/ for him like she was just dying for the chance to crawl under his desk and suck him off. She obviously did not listen to office gossip or maybe she was one of those women who thought that a gay man was someone who just hadn’t met the right woman yet. A wicked little smile quirked the corners of his mouth. Maybe if he and Trowa did it on her desk with her watching she’d figure it out.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The restaurant was one of his favorites. It was quiet and the wait staff was attentive without hovering. Something he was immensely appreciative after a day full of interminable meetings and suck ups. He ordered a cup of coffee and piece of chocolate cake. Looking to sate his need for comfort food but not completely destroy his appetite for dinner.

“Quatre Winner?” Quatre looked up from the newspaper he was perusing into a pair of intense brown eyes framed by wavy black hair. He attempted to place the face but it failed to register.

“I’m sorry, have we met?”

The other man shook his head and stuck out his hand. “My name is Max, Max Henry. I believe we have a mutual friend though.”

“Oh?” Quatre briefly shook the man’s hand. He did not want to encourage him but manners dictated he at least be civil. In fact he really was not in the mood to talk to anyone right now. If he had wanted to be around people he would have stayed at work or gone to visit the other pilots at Preventers HQ.

Max nodded and slid into the seat across from Quatre oblivious to the blond’s frown. “Yes, Roger Giles mentioned the other day that he had spoken with you at a cocktail party last week, the one for Senator Riley.”

Quatre nodded his acknowledgement. He barely remembered the event in question. Unfortunately his position required he attend too many similar social gatherings. He tried to put a face to the name Roger Giles and visual that came to mind was the Senator’s current boy toy. They had exchanged pleasantries and that was it, definitely not enough to call a mutual friend or even acquaintance for that matter. Quatre sighed to himself if there was one thing he had learned it was that in business and politics any shred of connection was enough to use as a reference. Better to get this over with quickly.

“Was there something I can do for you Mr. Henry?”

“Please, call me Max.”

Quatre felt his ‘I’m being polite but you are starting to seriously get on my nerves’ smile snap into place. “Was there something I can do for you, /Max/?”

“Roger thought I should introduce myself if I got the chance. He seemed to think we have a similar interest that you might want to consider pursuing.”

“And that is?”

Max cleared his throat then leaned towards the unhappy young man in a mockery of intimacy. “A preference for the company of gentlemen.”

Quatre drew away from the other man, anger and annoyance clearly written on his face. Even if he were not already in a relationship he sure as hell would not be getting involved with this guy. Behind the facade of good breeding he fairly oozed. “I fail to see what business that is of yours Mr. Henry. Now if you will excuse me I would like to finish my meal.” He gestured with his fork to indicate the half eaten piece of cake in front of him.

Completely ignoring the icy tone Max laughed lightly. “Don’t stop eating on my account. I appreciate a man with a healthy appetite, Quatre. May I call you Quatre?”

“No” Quatre replied biting the word off and mentally adding ‘not if you value your life’. This guy was stupid, suicidal or just so socially inept he couldn’t read tone of voice and body language.

Max continued on as if he had not spoken. “I was wondering if you would like to go to dinner tonight. Maybe get to know each a bit more.”

“Why would I want to do that?” Quatre was past worrying about courtesy or good manners.

“I think we could become friends, very close friends if you give me a chance.” Max’s voice reeked of seduction and the way he slid his fingers up and down the stem of the fork he was playing with left no doubt what kind of closeness he was hinting at.

“I have plenty of friends Mr. Henry and I am in a relationship. One that I do not plan to end any time soon.”

Max smiled “I have heard rumors to that effect and personally I am not looking to settle down myself. What I had in mind was something a bit more….discrete. But still mutually beneficial to each of us.”

Quatre blinked, Max’s words hanging in the air between them. Surely the man could not mean what he was implying. “Let me get this right.” His words were like ice “you are offering to be my fuck on the side?” Max’s smile slipped a bit at the crassness of Quatre’s words but he gamely tacked it back in place. “For what Mr. Henry? Money? Power? A cushy position at WEI? All of the above? ”

Max laughed lightly. “An apartment and a small monthly allowance would be fine. You seem like a generous man Quatre and I have no desire to involve myself in your business life.” He reached across the table to caress Quatre’s arm lightly. “I’m very flexible about doing things to make my /friends/ happy and they have never complained.”

Quatre stared at the man in front of him. Anger and disgust fighting for control his mind. He leaned forward, his elbows on the table and his chin resting on his entwined fingers, a deceptively sweet smile gracing his face. “In other words you want me to support you so that you can sit on your ass and do nothing and in return I get the privilege of cheating on my lover by fucking you at my convenience? I assume it would be at my convenience after all I would be the one paying the bills.”

Max’s smile was replaced by a look that was more sullen then seductive. “/I/ would not have put it quite that way but yes. Of course I would be willing to work around your schedule. As I said before I am very flexible.”

Quatre rose from his seat and stepped forward so Max had to tilt his head to look up at him. “I suggest you listen carefully Mr. Henry because I am only going to say this once. I am in a relationship and even if I wasn’t I would have absolutely no interest in your sordid little proposal. There is no word in all the languages I know to adequately express my level of contempt for you and your /business/ proposition.” He spit the last word at the horrified man who was now leaning as far away as the high backed chair would allow. With out another word he spun on his heel and was gone.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The smell of home made bread wafted out of the kitchen as Quatre opened the door to the penthouse he shared with Trowa. “Trowa?’ he called, surprised that his lover was already home from work.

“In here.” Came a rumbling voice from the direction of the kitchen. “I got home early so I thought I would start dinner.”

Quatre entered the kitchen and breathed in deep the smells of stew and baking bread. Smiling happily he slid his arms around the waist of the man standing in front of the stove. He propped his chin on Trowa’s shoulder and whispered in his ear. “Dinner smells heavenly! Have I told you lately what a wonderful cook you are and how much I appreciate you?”

“You can stroke my ego all you want Quatre, you are still doing the dishes.”

Quatre pressed his forehead against Trowa’s neck as waves of laughter rolled through his body until he was almost too weak to stand. “Trowa you have no idea how much I love you right now.” Trowa turned his head to quirk at eyebrow at the still laughing blond, confusion written plainly on his face. Quatre shook his head then tugged his lover’s face down for a long slow kiss. Pulling back slowly his eyes still half closed he murmured. “I am going to go take a shower, I’ll tell you all about it at dinner, I promise.”

Trowa watched him walk out of the kitchen then shook his head. He was not getting out of the dishes no matter what. 


End file.
